When a catalyst is used in a state where it is supported on a support, the separation of the catalyst from a reaction product from a complex system after a reaction is relatively easy. As such, recovery and reuse of the catalyst supported on the support (hereinafter, referred to as a supported catalyst) are easy. Specifically, in a case where an expensive noble metal is used as a catalyst, these are effective means (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).